The Rising Legend
by MRiguy
Summary: Tsunade and Dan had a child :O? Tonton is not alive(yet). Minatos road to being a Legend, and i'm really bad at summaries hmm. Stronger minato(is that possible?) Weak Minato with Strong Kushina(yes women will rule men as always *sigh*) and also 4 whipped men? Minato x Kushina, ShikakuxYoshino, InoichixInora(Ino's mother,name inventing is A*) ChōzaxMaji. Rated m for safety
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto such a shame. **

**'Run to the corner of the room and starts crying'**

**"Be the change that you wish to see in the world." Mahatma Gandhi Disclaimer: I do not own the quote**

**summons/big giant stuff speaking****_. summons/big giant stuff thoughts_**

human speaking. _human thoughts_

**xxxxxxx**change of location

**Thank you LuteLyre :)**

* * *

**The Rising Legend**

**Prologue**

It was a gloomy day in Konohagakure no Sato. Rain was pouring down from the night sky onto the streets of the village, and only one lone woman stood on the street, looking up to the sky. She was a very beautiful blonde, a heartbreaker to the male population.

Her brown mysterious eyes were brimming with tears, one loney tear flowing down her had long hair in a two separate pony tail which reached down to her waist and her bangs framing her face. She was a very beautiful woman, but was she happy?

**Flashback 5 days ago**

October the 9th,It was a sunny day in the village, birds where chirping and flying freely, children playing in the streets. Unseen to regular village life, black blurs of shinobi on the move jumped from roof to roof on their way to the Hokage tower. Inside the tallest office of the tower stood a broad-shouldered man behind a large oak desk, radiating leadership from his stance and stern gaze.

Looking Looking through the window out over the village, the man's face was emotionless, but his eyes were crinkled with tender worry. His name was Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sarutobi's thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a stern voice behind him, and looking over his shoulder he found three ninja kneeling.

They wore mask with the stylized drawings of a Cat, a Bear, and a Dog, respectively. The Dog-masked man had a long pony tailed silver hair and two katana slung behind him, an obvious veteran of war. These ninja were Anbu, the elite of the village, the special operations force. Dog-mask spoke. "Hokage-sama".

"Report dog"

"Iwagakure is attacking our west border sir and our deployed shinobi are not capable of holding any longer than a few days without any medical help or extra forces." Replied the Dog-masked ninja. The Hokage sighed at this disturbing news. He had hoped that he could avoid war, and more potential death. The Iwa border was a hotbed of Shinobi violence, one that he could no longer leave his loyal ninja to protect themselves. He would have to deploy more forces.

"Find Dan Katō, commander of the medic-nin corp! Also, arrange three Anbu to escort them to our west border while I sort out an attacking force. Dismissed!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The Anbu vanished in a swirl of leaves. The Hokage stood, and, setting his shoulders, started summoning more Anbu shinobi, barking orders that needed fulfilling.

**xxxxxx**

Under the shades of an old tattered tree, one that was clearly often used for ninja target practice, with the amount of scattered shuriken and kunai dents in its bark, sat two people leaning on each other with a satisfied smiles plastered over their faces. One was a beautiful blonde woman with an aristocratic, starkly beautiful face. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a meesy pony tail and her smile was stunning, but her most noticeable feature was her bulging stomach.

Next to her was a man with long pale blue hair that cascades down his dark green eyes were gazing at the woman next to him tenderly. He wore a black turtle neck shirt and above it was a green flack jacket; also he wore open top sandals and black baggy pants.

The pregnant woman turned to her partner. "Y'know, Dan, This baby is going to have to have a name eventually."

Dan eyed his companion amusedly, who was blushing and looking anywhere but at him, slightly flustered.

"I guess we should come up with one now then, seeing as it's only taken us nearly nine months to get around to the subject Tsunade-hime." Tsunade blushed harder, flustered by the subtle tease and the nickname he always called her. "I've had a busy few months okay? The kid will get a name now, and they better be grateful for it." Her words were sharp, but she rubbed her stomach fondly while she spoke.

"Hmmm you have a point... Well, Tsu-Hime, what about Minato?"

Tsunade scrunched her brow. "Why Minato?"

"Well Minato means wind and wind carries things like thought,s or lost voices... or legacy..." Dan smiled. "He can carry our names with him and our title; Minato Katō-Senju! Son of Legendary Medic Sannin and Commander of the Medical corp. Grandson of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju!"

Then a smirk crept over his features. "Also, if we ever were ever feel like embarrassing him, we can give him a little nickname. Something like, hmm... Min-chan?" Tsunade burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well, Minato it is."

She turned to face her lover, still laughing, and suddenly fell silent, going very still. Dan's face was beautiful when he laughed. She wanted to capture that image forever. She leaned in to kiss his forehead. At the same moment, she removed her grandfathers necklace from he from her own neck and moved to place on Dan's insted.

The necklace was green, and it gleamed when light reflected from it's surface. She smiled to herself at the way the crystals colour matched the green of Dan's eyes exactly, pushing away her trepidations about the necklace being cursed.

The necklace had alweady claimed the life of one of her precious people; Her little brother Nawaki. There was no way the necklace would be cursed a second time. Stunned by Tsunade's actions, as he knew how important the necklace was to her and what it symbolized.

Dan moved his hands to cup her cheeks, he aught her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled her chin towards him for a kiss. They closed their eyes while, breaths were in unison, their lips only millimetres away, when a sudden wind change occurred and the sound of a book hitting the ground with a thud filled the silent, peaceful scenery.

The two lovers stopped just before their lips were to touched and looked towards the noise, unhappily startled from a tender moment. They saw three Anbu, who had evidently been there witnessing the lovers conversation for a while. Two stood, with an apolegetic stance to their shoulders, but the third, who wore a Dog-masked, was kneeling down picking up a book, more specifically, the limited platinum edition of 'Icha Icha Beach Makeouts Party' from the ground.

A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead, and she glared burning holes into the head of teh very unfortunate Dog-masked Anbu, standing up she walked, or more so wobbled towards the kneeling Anbu, full intending to beat him up for peeking and reading such offensive material.

The force of Tsunade's brutal attack on the boar-masked Anbu resulted in a deep crater, with a smoldering and ruined book resting in its depths. The ninja around her quivered in fear. Dan hurriedly decided to hide his own collection of Icha Ica Paradise in a safer location from now on, just in case Tsunade ever realizes that he reads it occasionally. Just for the plot of course. Only the plot.

A couple of minutes later the silver-haired Dog-masked Anbu regained his senses "You are requested by the Hokage Commander."

"Hai I'll be there just give me a few minutes." replied Dan.

After the conversation the cat and dog Anbu drag their comrade away from the crater and performed a shunshin, the only people left in the clearing was Dan and Tsunade, after some dusting with their clothes via wind element they began to walk towards the entrance of the clearing, stopping by the gate Dan wrap his arms around Tsunade and pulled her as close as he can and kissed her with every passion he can muster.

Tsunade blushed, but kissed back, and Dan took the moment to look into her eyes, palm warm against her cheek, before he whispered good-bye and shunshind away to the Hokage tower. Tsunade touched a hand to her lips carefully, and then headed off to visit Shizune.

**xxxxxx**

The Senju compound contained a mansion for the Clan head and little houses surrounding it that the clansmen lived, the pathways were empty, the little houses were deserted but the clan head's mansion was not. The mansion was filled with various nois, more specifically screams.

One was a high pitched squeal of a screaming pig and the other was the sound of one Tsunade Senju giving birth-Minato had decided to arrive a few weeks early, the cheeky boy. Tsunade gave birth with only a few attendants, being a medical ninja herself. There were a few nurses, a doctor, and little Shizune, who was alternating between trying to take control of situation and keep the little pig in her arms quiet for three seconds. The squeals were really not helping to contribute to a calm, relaxed birth.

"GET ME DAN NOW SHIZUNE." Tsunade growled, her voice strained.

"Ha-hai Tsunade-sama." stuttered Shizune. She left the room at a run, hearing swearing and some shouting on the lines of

"AHHHHH FUCK-THIS BABY IS HURTING ME" and "FUUUUUUCK-AHH- I NEED TO INVENT A JUTSU THAT WILL MAKE PREGNANCY EASIER." this of course made the rest of the room occupants sweat drop.

A few minutes later Dan and his niece Shizune came into the room. Dan raced to Tsunade's side, looking a little shell-shocked. He squeezed her hand, murmuring in Tsunade's ear. Tsunade gritted her teeth and squeezed back, a squeeze that threatened to snap his fingers off.

After some unison screaming from the two lovers and a few reassuring words from the doctor, a sudden baby cry halted time itself. All occupants stared as the doctor handed a squirming bundle to Tsunade, who was smiling tiredly. Shizune peeked inside the bundle, her face glowing. Dan looked exhausted, as though he'd been the one giving birth not Tsunade, but he was beaming despite himself. The doctors filed out quietly, leaving the family togeter.

"Well hello Min-chan! Welcome to the world darling." cooed Tsunade. To her right Dan stood with a wide smile, looking at his son, and to her left Shizune stood with stars in her eyes.

"He has your hair Tsunade-sama! and Uncle Dan's face outline and nose and… and wait are those scratch marks on his chin and cheeks." Shizune giggled and poked at the baby's face as his tiny mout opened in a yawn.

"Like father like son. He looks like a blonde Nindaime! Where does he get blue eyes?" Dan carefully inspected his baby's face. "Hmm, not Tsu-Hime... not me." The baby blinked on response to this careful scrutiny.

"Well mutation can happen, so that probably caused it Dan. Still he's going to be a ladies man like his dad and Granduncle, I can tell." Tsunade replied.

"Damn right he is!" Beamed Dan.

"Ehrm... Tsu-Tsunade-sama?" inquired Shizune. "Can I... can I be his nee-chan Tsunade-sama?"

"Of course Shi-chan!" Tsunade grinned at the ecstatic girl.

"Well Minato my son you'll be living with a weird family!" Chuckled Dan. "But, Tsunade, I have to go to the west border."

Tsunade looked up, shocked. "That's dangerous!"

Dan smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm just going to be head medic, and I'll take care of myself. I'll be home in about a week, and I'll think of you, Min-chan and Shi-chan everyday."

"Hai, but Dan, promise me you'll come back for me and the baby and Shizune, because you're the only family we have?"Tilted her faced, eyes worried. Dan kissed Minato and Shizune on the forehead, and kissed Tsunade on the lips while whispering "I love you".

One more faint smile, but before he left he took off the first Hokages necklace and placed it around his son's neck delicately. Before Tsunade could grab his arm, he vanished in a swirl of leaves. Tsunade stared at the spot he had last stood, with tightness in her throat that she couldn't explain. In her arms, Minato started crying.

**5 days later**

Tsunade sat on the living room couch of the Senju compound. Shizune was playing with little Minato on a blanket in the center of the room. Minato waved his arms around and gurgled as Shinzune dangled the crystal necklace in front of him, making the light from the sun coming through the window reflect off of the crystal for him to spangle over the floor.

The sun was unusually watery today in Konoha, with big grey clouds drifting over the sky. As Shizune giggled when Minato cracked a wide, gummy smile, a sudden thunderclap rattled the window. Rain began to patter against the hot sidewalk outside. Tsunade glanced up from her medical scroll as suddenly Minato began to cry.

Tsunade and Shizune tried to comfort him, but nothing seemed to work. A sudden knock at the door caught their attention. Shizune stood up and walked towards the door, opened it and there stood Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Sandaime Hokage. "May I come in young Shizune?"

Mute with surprise. Shizune nodded and opened the door wider. The Hokage entered their living room and what met the Hokage's eyes, made his serious eyes soften. Lying down next to each other was Tsunade and her son who had finally quieted down and fallen into a comfortable sleep with his mother.

Sarutobi gritted his teeth and steeled his heart, wishing that he didn't have to give the happy little family such bad news. He coughed in his throat, loud enough for Tsunade to hear.

Tsunade heard a cough, and she groggily open her eyes and rubbed them to get a better view. When she saw the Hokage, standing somber and with a look in his eyes that was so devastatingly sad she scrambled for Minato, hugged him to her chest like a lost treasure.

So many scenarios were flashing through her head, each worse than the last, and one horrifying thought left her ghost pale. She tried to speak. It took several tries before she made an effort to confirm her suspicions. She took a deep breath and whispered meekly, "Sensei is he… is he dead?"

The answer made her world crumble; The Hokage nodded to confirm her thoughts, too choked up to say anything. Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"W-where is his body? Can i see it?"

The Hokage shook his head. "I'm sorry Tsunade, but the whole medic corp was ambushed and they could do nothing against frontline ninja, only a few survived." He paused, took a deep breath. "His... his body was not found I'm sorry."

The Hokage moved forward and hugged Tsunade like a father would, while minding Minato. The only thing he could do was give her a shoulder to cry on. Sarutobi felt helpless, totally helpless at this moment in time. The power of being Hokage was useless, totally useless.

That night all that could be heard in the Senju compound was the scrambling of feet, and the cries of a baby. Inside, Tsunade writing on a scroll, silent tears on her cheeks, while to her left hand lay another scroll with the words 'Minato Senju-Katō… My Son' on the address. She folded the scroll she was writing on, addressing it to the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure about this?" spoke Shizune from behind her, whose own cheeks were stained with tears.

"Yes, I think its for the best Shizune." Replied Tsunade quietly. Tsunade stood ip check all her scrolls, and then picked up her baby from his crib. She took a moment to rock hime, smelling the sweet scent of his hair, before she walked determinedly out towards the Hokage tower. Behind her trailes a ver sad Shizune with Tan-Tan, the pig, in her arms.

It was an uncomfortable silence, emotions running high and tense, and so no one wanted to speak. Not even baby Minato was crying. As time went they arrived in the shopping district. Tsunade halted her stride and looked back at Shizune, finally breaking the silence.

"Shizune, go towards the gate now and wait for me there, ok?"

"Hai, but ca-can I hold my otoutou for a minute, Tsunade-sama?" pleaded Shizune.

Laying tantan on the ground, Tsunade handed her Minato and heard whispering from little Shizune but did not bother eavesdropping, there was basically no point.

Meanwhile between Shizune and Minato she was whispered "Hello otoutou, your nee-chan here, just so you know I love you ok and please forgive us for what we have to do but hope you live an amazing life and don't worry we will give you presents every birthday!" Finishing her little speech, she found Minato looking at her with a smile in his face, this made Shizune heart melt and reluctantly gave him away. Teary eyed Shizune picked up Tan-Tan and she ran to the gates with her rucksack jiggling with every step, tears flying behind her.

Tsunade finally reached the Hokage Tower. There was no one in the hallway, but the Hokage's office light was still on, so she carried on walking, and knocked.

"Enter." Came a low voice. Tsunade entered to find her adopted father sorting out his paper work. He looked up at her, startled at the baby in her arms in the middle of the night and the drawn mournfulness of her face.

"Sendei, may I ask you a favour? spoke Tsunade

"Hai Tsunade-Hime. What is it?" He replied. Something was odd with the picture in front of him. Tsunade was wearing her hair in two tails-representing Dan and Nawaki-but she also was wearing traveling clothes. Suddenly, the answer came to him, and he paled.

He murmured "Leave. S Seal."

The Anbu that were hidden in his office vanished and four seals glowed from each corned of the room, protecting the room from being spyed upon and making their conversation a secret.

"Thank you Sensei." Tsunade took a deep breath. "I mus leave Konoha tonight. Please, Sensei, can you watch after my little Min-chan? Or send him to the orphanage, for his own safety?"

Tsunade was trying hard to keep a neutral face as she spoke those words, but her eyes were slowly leaking tears.

"Tsunade-hime, are you sure about this? Can't you stay in the village?" The Hokage pleaded but Tsunade was firm in her resolve. She couldn't stay here anymore. Her grief was too much.

"I'm sorry sensei but it's the best. Don't worry, I'll try and visit when it's his birthday. I will miss him with all my hearth ." Suddenly remembering two scrolls in her pocket, she stood up took out the scrolls to give to the Hokage. One was locked by a blood seal. Receiving the scrolls, Sarutobi read the scroll that was for him, and after a few minutes he folded the scroll and looked at his adopted daughter gravely.

"You're a loving mother to leave all the clan lands and the money to him, but of course until he's nineteen he won't not know anything. You have my word, I'll keep him safe from harm. I will also change his last name to 'Namikaze' for safety."

Tsunade met his eyes thankfully. She stood up to walk round the desk and handed her Minato to the Sandaime Hokage who carefully took him from her, his hearth in his mouth. Tsunade walked towards the door, but suddenly stopped when she heard Minato begin to cry. She turned around and ran towards him to hug him and kiss his tears away.

While also starting to cry herself. She berated herself for being soft, for leaving him, for cyring, but she couldn't stand to be here in Konoha any longer. He would have to grow up without her. Tsunade kissed Minato's hair whispered good-bye. She reluctantly handed Minato back over to the Hokage. Without looking back, she ran from the room, and kept running until she was outside Hokage tower, where she looked up at the raining sky.

**Flashback End**

**Present time**

Looking away from the sky, Tsunade took a deep breath and hopped on to the rooftops to sped off towards the gates where Shizune was waiting for her without looking back. It was a sad day for everybody, but especially to the Senju-Katō family. Tsunade would start to drink and cry herself to sleep, but her baby slept soundly in the Sandaime Hokage's arms. It was the start of Minato Namikaze's life.

**Chapter END**

* * *

**AN: Hey Hey, what do you think guys? pretty bad huh? haha please fav/review/follow do anything you want.**

**I know its january the 5th for Minatos Birthday but for the sake of the future of my story i changed it.**

**the Nindaime hokage eh? and why change the looks? well its my fic and also for the sake of the future of this fic i must have it put on his face.**

**Age: Shizune-5**

**Tsunade-19**

**Dan-21**

**Minato-5 days old?**

**Pet pig tan tan-piglet?**

**tan tan will probably be dead in the future so i'll make her tontons mother. chibi version of me with a gai peace pose.**

**Oh yeah Minato still has the first hokages necklace. I just like it like that, and of course there's only one pairing for Minato so sorry but your suggestions will be ignored but if i'm feeling good i'll make him flirt with that girl just before he and of course kushina become a pair.**


	2. Minato Namikaze

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto such a shame.**

**'Run to the corner of the room and starts crying'**

**summons/big giant stuff speaking****_. summons/big giant stuff thoughts_**

human speaking. _human thoughts_

_"Whatever the age Men will always be boys"_

**xxxxxx**change location_  
_

**Thank you LuteLyre :)**

* * *

**The Rising Legend**

**Chapter 1: Minato Namikaze and his abusive**

**use of puppy dog eyes no jutsu**

**7 years later**

It was a hot summery day in Konoha, with people shuffling about, kids playing tag and of course the usual ninja patrol. In the street we find a sun-kissed blonde haired boy, with joyous, piercing blue eyes. He was around the age of 7. He wore a white shirt, with the crystal Shodaime Hokage necklace over it. His blue and yellow sleeveless jumper was left unzipped, leaving his lean body exposed to the world. Hia name was Minato Namikaze.

Walking aimlessly through the streets, he felt his stomach rumble. Looking around, he spotted a dango shop to his right and, shrugging his shoulders, decided to enter what he would soon find to be the best shop he will ever eat in. Finding a seat at the far corner, he sat down at the free table and a few minutes, a waiter came and asked for his order, "Three dango sticks please." replied Minato.

When his ordered arrived, Minato smelled the scent of dango, and his face shifted from curious anticipation to pure, blissful happiness. Nothing could compare to what he just smelled, _"This is heaven."_ Thought Minato. He slowly picked up the hidden treasure that he'd just found and took one tiny bite, "It smells like heaven… but it tastes a lot better." Within a second, the heavenly dango was devoured with gusto.

After finishing his dango, and vowing to return to the shop at least once a week, Minato headed to the history section of the library. As the future Hokage, he needed to know everything about the village!He selected the book 'Legends of Konohagakure no sato' and plopped himself down to read. The book depicted famous ninja of Konoha, such as the Shodaime Hokage, who formed Konoha with a single bloodline, the mukoton. Another legend of Konoha was the Nidaime Hokage. Looking at the marks on the Nidaime's face, Minato chuckles, touching his fingers to his own cheek markings, identical to Nidaime's.

**Flashback 3 years ago**

Inside the Hokage tower, Minato sits on the Hokage's desk, with the Hokage hat swamping his head.

"Heeeey Hokage-jiji! I've been wondering, why do I have these marks?" Minato sticks a pudgy finger to his cheek as he speaks.

Sarutobi Chuckles at his adopted grandson

"I don't know Mianto-kun, you were born like that." Lied Sarutobi, _'I'm sorry Minato, but I can't tell you yet.'_

"Ohhhh... " is the only response Minato provides. Scanning the room, his gaze falls on the two framed pictures above the Hokage's desk. Eyes landing on the Nidaime Hokage's portrait, he notices the facial markings on the legends cheeks and chin, suddenly realizing they are identical to his own.

"Hokage-jiji can you take that mans picture off the wall, that one on the right."

Complying with the request, Sarutobi stood up, took the picture of the wall and gave to little Minato. Grasping the sides of the frame, Minato looked intently at the picture. He turned it around so it faced Sarutobi, while placing his face right next to it,

"Look jiji, I know were I got these marks now! Is he my Grandfather? Or a member of my family?" spoke an excited Minato, the Hokage tensed and tried to think of a way to subdue his grandson's growing belief, the only thing he could think of was to laugh.

He chuckled, while ruffling Minato's hair, standing up quickly and taking the picture away from Minatos grasp and returning it to its original place.

"C'mon little guy I'll treat you to some popsicles and I'll also let you wear the hat when we go out, what do you think?" asked the Hokage, hoping that it will take the boys minds off of things and luckily it did. Sighing in relief, Sarutobi took Minatos hand and walked out of the office.

**Flashback end.**

_'The Hokage and I have a grandfather and grandson relationship. We are pretty close, which is really unusual. However , I'm not the one to complain since I'm an orphan and to be loved is what an orphan always wanted. Come to think of it, I was only friends with people in the orphanage where I used to live, since nobody really pays attention to orphans, so why does the Hokage?'_

Minato's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a tap from the back. When he turned, there stood three boys. Minato could tell that the boy in the right was a Nara, and to the left was an Akimichi and in the middle a Yamanaka. They were the most formidable team ever found in Konoha.

"Ah… Hi?" said Minato

"This is troublesome." Mumbled the Nara,

The Akiminchi said nothing, only crunched and munched on a bag of potato chips placidly.

The Yamanak rolled his eyes at his companions. "Geez nice one guys, he probably thinks we're weird!" He smiles at Minato "Hi! nice to meet you."

"Ehrmm… Hi, I'm Minato."

"Hi, I'm Inoichi Yamanaka, this-"pointing to the pineapple head "-Shikaku Nara and-" ponting to the big boned Akimichi, "-that one is Chouza Akimichi."

"Nice to meet you guys." spoke Minato

"Yeah we were wondering if you want to play shogi Minato-san?" asked Shikaku.

"Ehrmm… what is shogi?" asked Minato.

The Nara sighed. "Troublesome blonde"

Minato quickly found out that he was absolutely horrible at shogi. He lost 30 games in a row, barely lasting 2 minute in each game. Inochi laughed ridiculously at this, while Chouza barely stopped chewing, clearly used to Shikaku winning all the time. Shikaku himself seemed too lazy to care. Minato couldn't believe such a lazy guy was so good at a complicated game like shogi.

"Cheer up Minato, Naras somehow always wins." Consoled Inoichi.

A few hours later Minato was back in the streets on the way to his apartment, walking with a content smile on his face. He had made more friends! Passing through the academy, he wondered when he would be able to start attending the ninja academy, _'I should probably asked Jiji' _he mused. Walking further for a few minutes he stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to hi apartment complex. Climbing the stairs was really annoying. When he finally reached his apartment door, finding the key was another taxing job, but he eventually opened the door. It was a spacious room; he had a couch in front of the television, and other few chairs to its sides. A few pictures hanged on the wall, mostly just birthday pictures, but one was with the Hokage smiling down at him while ruffling his hair.

Another picture was from his fifth birthday; he was holding a present, while being carried by a blonde woman with a rather large bosom. To the right of the blonde woman was a black haired girl, around the age of 10 and to her left was a rather tall white spiky haired guy, with a massive scroll on his back. They were two of the students of his Jiji and the younger girl was the apprentice of the blonde woman. He always wished that they were family because he had enjoyed being with them. They'd given him so much, like his yellow-frog wallet he called Gama-chan and most of the clothes he'd grown up in. His memories with them were the memories he would treasure, because simply put it, they were the closest thing to a family he had. However, they had not visited him for his 7th birthday which was he more upset about than he let on. _"Sannin are busy ninja Minato, don't sulk." _Berating himself for his childish want to see them again, Minato took off his jumper and walked to his room, quickly collapsing on his bed. In a few minutes, only the sound of snoring can be heard from his apartment.

Minato was a slow riser. Once awake, he debated the merits of actually getting up and chose, as any sane person early in the morning would, to stay in bed. However his stay-in-bed-all-day idea was disturbed by a knock on his door. Minato groaned as he dragged himself from bed, feeling lazier than a Nara, which was no small feat. Road to him being a legend came too early for his liking.

Opening the door, he found an Anbu wearing a Boar mask

"Minato-san Hoakge-sama requested for you in his office." Ordered the Anbu

"Hai Boar-san, thank you." Replied Minato, the Bear masked Anbu merely waved and disappeared in a shunshin. There was no point of keeping the Hokage waiting. Minato hurried to get ready for the day and started his stroll to Hokage tower, wondering what the Hokage would want him for. It couldn't be a scolding for getting into a scrape; he hadn't done anything mischievous since last year. Minato smirked thinking about it. He still remembered that incident.

**Flashback a year ago.**

Slipping through the ventilation system of Anbu HQ, a small black clad child was stealthily walking through the very empty corridor in the night sky. Finding his destination was no easy feat in this dark building, after 20 minutes of searching and exploring, he finally found his destination. Anbu mens locker room. Pick locking every locker in the room, he placed one tin of paint on the top of the highest shelf connected to the hook on inside of the locker door by a thread. After an hour had passed and he had booby-trapped every locker in the room, Minato paused, feeling edgy. Suddenly the lights snapped on. Minato gulped. He'd been found out!

Turning round slowly. His eyes widened. There stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had long black hair that framed her face, and blood red pupils that captivated mans very soul. She only wore a fishnet dress that reached her thighs, barely hiding her most treasured places. Behind her there was steam coming from the female shower room, which only made her more attractive. Minato was too stunned to speak or even think, so he was imitating a fish. He deserved an A* for such a good imitation.

The red eyed Goddess slowly walked towards him, _'Think Minato, thin! Aha! Puppy-dog eyes no jutsu.' _Minato scrunched his face up with the cutest expression he could come up with, eyes brimming with tears and quivering lips to add to the cuteness. Suddenly, Minato was held in a bone crushing hug, his head was smothered in the woman's cleavage, a mans dream but a boys nightmare. Minato couldn't breathe, his arms flailing over his head, his muffled screams can't be heard. He felt weak, lifeless, _'Am I dying?' _thought Minato. He wished he could've died as an honoured man. _'I feel sleepy, I think I should go to sleep, death and sleep are different things right?'_ Right before Mianto succumbs to sleep, he saw beautiful red eyes.

**XXXX**

_'hmm soft pillow.'_ Snuggling deeper to his 'pillow', Mianto dimly heard a giggle, a female giggle. Images came back to him, and he jumps up to kneel on the wooden floor, muttering sorry over and over again. He feels a hand ruffling his hair, and looking up he sees the same red eyed woman, who now dress more appropriately, with a smile on her face. Smiling back, muttering his last sorry, he stood up and sat next to the woman.

"So why were you there little man?" asked the Red eyed female

thinking of a lie that will be believable was pretty hard for Minato, then he remembered those orange books that males read which makes females angry.

"I 'aw some Anbu's ho'ding this o'ange book, that make p'eety girls like you an'gy so…so I punish t'em." Replied Minato.

Melting to the cuteness of the boy, she ruffled his hair and stood up

"C'mon little guy, don't worry about a thing." "Ok miss…?" trailed Minato

"My name is Ayasne Yuhi, what about yours little guy?"

"Minato Namakaze, future Yondaime Hokage nice to meet you." Laughing at the boys antiques. The woman decided to leave HQ and return Minato to the Hokage since she'd heard this little blonde rascal was his adopted grandson. They made their way to the Hokages office via a shunshin no jutsu, startling the Hokage who seemed to have his hand suspiciously behind his back.

"Oh Ayasne-chan, what are you doing here late at night, shifts over right?" spoke the Hokage

"Yes Hokage-sama but I found Minato here wondering through HQ, so thought I'll bring him here." She reluctantly replied

She was feeling sorry for Minato because this would no doubt get him in trouble.

"Minato! What were you doing there?" asked the Hokage, eyeing the blonde child with his stern gaze that promised scolding worse than anything you can Imagine. Minato squirmed away from the gaze, thinking quick, he found the perfect jutsu. _'hahaha, hehehe.' _Maniacally laughing in his head, he performed puppy dog eyes no jutsu while sloly stepping behind Ayasne. Ayasne seeing this hugged the boy, and stared at the Hokage with mothers eyes that can literally eat your soul out.

"How dare you scare the boy Hokage-sama!" spoke by a fuming Ayasne

_'that technique, that technique… I will kill the inventor of that bloody stinking technique!'_ mused the Hokage.

After a little acting and some more arguing, Minato was sent home for the night. The next day at the break of dawn, screams were heard from ANBU HQ, or more specifically mens locker room. The next few minutes were mayhem, people running around shouting "we are under attack." While our little troublemaker was soundly asleep on his bed, without a care in the world. Hand over to the side of the bed, bed sheets all over the place and of course his alarm clock sprawled on the floor.

Later with the help of the Hokage, the people of Konoha was now more civilised and no screaming can be heard from Anbu HQ. Meanwhile in the Hokage tower we find a sleepy Minato with a little drool on the side of his mouth, and half lidded eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up to find the Hokage glaring at him. Scratching his head he mumbled "sorry" to the Hokage

"SORRY!?" shouted Sarutobi. Minato was terrified, hoping there was a woman somewhere in the room, _'puppy dog eyes no jutsu.' _"That won't work-."

Before the Hokage could finish, he found Minato being hugged by a long Purple haired Anbu wearing a Cat mask, who was now glaring at him through the eye holes. "How dare you make a child cry Hokage-sama?" spoke Cat

Silence fell in the office and only the weak 'sobs' of Minato can be heard. _'Oh Kami why me, where the hell did he learn that jutsus ugrhhhhh.'_ The Hokage pursed his lips together, seething.

_'Hehehe, hahahaha kuku, I'm amazing oh yeah.' _Thought a very smug Minato,

"C'mon little guy I'll get you some ice cream, if you stop crying." Spoke Cat

Minatos mood changed from heart-breakingly sad to extremely happy within a second, "really you going to buy me ice cream?" replied Minato

"Yes I will."

"Can we have chocolate, vanila and strawberry, please?" chuckling at his antics, the Cat Anbu replied that they could. Happy with the deal, Minato wiped his fake tears away and smiled at the Anbu beutifully. He grabbed her hands, and drag her away from the office. Looking back at the dumbfounded Hokage, he grinned and shouted

"Bye jiji." _'and that folks is how you outsmart Hokage of Konoha'_ Minato thought victoriously.

**Flashback end.**

Coming out from his memories, Minato found himself in front of the Hpkage up the stairs, he found the beautiful secretary behind her desk.

"Hey Ms. Secretary-san, is Hokage-jiji in?" The Secretary smiled warmly at Minato.

"Yes Minato-kun, he is inside waiting for you." The Secretary replied, Minato gave his thanks and entered the office. What he found made him laugh, the great almighty Hokage caught in the act of trying to hide 'Icha Icha Mens Heaven.'

After stowing this little incident away for future blackmail and finally catching his breath from laughing, Mianto spoke "Hi Hokage-jiji, you called me?"

"Ah! Minato-kun, come sit. We have something to discuss." Replied the Hokage, who decided not to mention the fact that Minato may have just caught him reading porn. He had his dignity to maintain, afterall. Minato decided to lie down on the couch instead.

"I said sit Minato."

"Meh sitting is too boring ji-ji." Sarutobi decided not to argue and get straight to the point. He handed Minato the piece of paper he was holding.

Mianto scanned the contents, he then jumped up landing on the couch and started to celebrate.

"I'm going to be a ninja, I'm going to be the greatest ninja, and I'm going to beat Jiji. YEAH!"Minato pumped hist fist in the air with a determined look in his eyes, filling out the Ninka Academy form application as quickly as he possibly can. He handed it back to the Hokage with much enthusiasm.

"Excellent. Now Minato, we need to get you some new clothes, because those are getting to small for you." The Hokage smiled.

"Yes Hokage-jiji, c'mon then!" Grabbing Sarutobis hats and robes, they made their way out to the clothing store.

Minato eagerly picked out his new clothes. He got new pants, shorts and shoes, as well as some fishnet shirts and new t-shirts with yellow flames. A few new hooded white jumpers completed the new wardrobe.

Happy with his things, he walked back to the cashier and found the Hokage talking to the man behind the till. He set his items in front of the man and said his thanks.

"Hey Hokage-Jiji, are you paying again?" spoke Minato

"Yes. Actually Minato this is your money that your parents left for you, they just told me to look after it." Replied the Hokage.

"Huh. So they hadn't really just abandoned me?"

"Of course not, they truly loved you." Minato, smiling at this new information, took his clothes and, saying his thanks, headed with the Hokage back to his apartment. After dropping off his new clothes, the Hokage offered to take Minato out to lunch. Minato suddenly had the greatest idea.

"Hey Jiji can I decide where we eat?" asked Mianto

"Yes you can Minato-kun." Answered the Hokage

"Dango! Here! We! COME!"

Minato devoured 10 sticks of his new favorite food. After lunch and saying goodbye to Hokage-jiji, Minato spent the rest of the day picking out books to help him bcome a ninja. One was written by Jiraiya of the Sannin. _'I can't wait to be trained as a ninja of Konoha, I'll do my very best! to make ji-ji proud' _

* * *

**AN: **

**So what do you think? Second chapter finally done (yey lets celebrate). Moving on, next chapter will be Academy days and more VIPeople will be added in the scene. Yes Minato like dangos, why? that is my secret for future chapter to unravel.**

**Please review or favourite or anything you do with my story I'll appreciate it, except if its a bad thing. Though if not were friends :)**

**Peace out people.**


End file.
